Innocente Victime
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Hn..., je ne comprends pas! Je n'ai absolument rien fait alors pourquoi suis-je obligé d'être puni? ...Oh...hum, d'accord senpai mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi!


**Bonjour.**

J'ai tellement honte. Pardonne-moi Capitaine Mikoshiba! T'es toujours le numéro 01 pour moi, ...Mais que dire, ton petit-frère peut être a croquer parfois.

**Disclaimer**: _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

**Rating**_: M -_étrangement_-._

**Note**: Comment puis-je revenir ici avec ça!? Et en même temps, je ne me sens pas du tout coupable.

Appréciez!

* * *

**Innocente victime !  
**

* * *

Il a touché ma main sans réfléchir et c'était sympa pour moi.  
Il répète continuellement ce geste et je mis suis habitué. C'est sans doute pour ça que je le suis un peu partout et que j'attends.  
J'attends qu'il m'attrape.  
Ouvrant la porte à la volée, il est allongé sur son lit et prit de mon impulsivité, je saute sur ses couvertures et me retrouves à 4 pattes au-dessus de lui.  
Un large sourire et une feuille entre les mains. Lui, ne bouges même pas. Faut dire, il n'a pas le temps, je suis déjà occupé de prendre de son temps.

**_ Regarde ça ! Regarde ça ! J'ai eu un 98 à mon examen de maths. **

Il se redresse sur ses coudes pour attraper ma feuille qui se balade sous son nez depuis des minutes entière et il l'examine comme si…, comme si j'étais occupé de mentir.  
Incroyable.  
Enfin bon, cela ne m'empêche pas de continuer à sourire parce que je sais que j'ai réussi !  
Son regard revient vers moi, son visage est proche du mien et j'attends d'avoir une réponse.

**_ …C'est ok, je vais continuer.**

Un rire sort de ma bouche et prit de joie, je me jette sur mon senpai.  
On tombe à la renverse et au même moment, la porte s'ouvre. Peu importe, il va continuer de m'entrainer, c'est la meilleure chose au monde !

**_ Faite comme si j'étais pas là surtout.**

J'me fais relever à cause d'un corps et nos deux têtes se tournent vers la voix qui m'embête.  
Il sort certainement d'un entrainement puisqu'il a sa serviette autour de sa nuque. Rah, pourquoi rentrer maintenant !? …C'est injuste.  
Sosuke s'avance jusqu'à la fenêtre et je ne sais pas pourquoi, on le suit du regard et je ne me fais même pas éjecter. …Peut-être m'a-t-il oublié.  
Enfin bon, c'est mon instinct qui me dit de bouger et d'approcher le grand ébène.

**_ Sosuke-senpai, regarde ça ! J'ai eu un 98, ça veut dire que Rin-senpai va continuer de me donner des cours particulier.**

**_ …Quel chance.**

Il me dit ça sur un ton sarcastique alors forcément je me renfrogne et m'en vais bouder dans mon coin.  
Oni-chan, j'aurais dû être au lycée en même temps que toi comme ça tu aurais pu lui botter le cul !  
Fronçant les sourcils, je me défends comme je peux –_avec les moyens du bord_\- et commence une bagarre acharné avec ce noiraud.  
J'vais pas gagner je le sais, parce qu'à un moment donner ils vont se mettre à deux contre moi mais, j'essaie toujours.  
Le menaçant d'un regard qui ne ferait peur à personne, mes poings se serrent et je pars en arrière.  
Senpai, pourquoi ne m'aides-tu jamais !?  
Ma capuche se fait accrocher et un bras a vite fait le tour de ma nuque.

**_ Allons à la piscine.**

Il m'entraine derrière lui, dans le couloir et mes mots s'interrompent.  
De nouveau sa peau entre en contact avec la mienne et comme toujours dans ces moment-là, je deviens incapable de tout.  
Je suis heureux de ses gestes irréfléchis. Alors jusqu'à arriver au gymnase, je grogne mais ne me débat pas. Ça ne sert à rien, il a trop de force.  
Et quand on se retrouve dans les vestiaires, je le vois déjà occupé de retirer la veste de son uniforme.  
Le petit moment était plaisant _–comme toujours_\- et après ce constat, je l'imite et m'approche de mon casier.  
Ma veste tombe, je retire également mon sweat jaune –_fétiche_\- que je range avec précaution dans le casier et quelque chose m'empoigne.

**_ Qu'est-ce que !?**

Je me retrouve nez-à-nez avec Rin-senpai et ne comprends pas. J'ai rien fait de mal pour une fois.  
Il me jauge et son sourire dévoile doucement ses dents aiguisées.

**_ N'aurais-tu pas quelque chose à dire, Minishiba !?**

**_ Je…-, c'est Momotarou et non, je n'ai rien fais alors je ne m'excuserais pas.**

J'ai beau parlé franchement, je ne suis pas du tout rassuré et puis son torse est sur le point de me toucher.  
Son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu plus et sans prévenir, il me mord le cou !  
Je rougis instantanément et me fige sur place.  
Mes prunelles se crispent et je retiens mon souffle. Il m'attrape toujours sans prévenir.

**_ Je vais devoir te punir dans ce cas.**

Je ne le vois pas, que mes lèvres se font happer par les siennes. Il me tire le menton vers le bas pour que ma bouche s'ouvre et en un rien de temps, je me fais envahir par sa langue.  
Il entraine mon muscle dans sa danse et je subis. …Mon cœur manque toujours de s'arrêter dans ces moment-là –_sans doute parce que j'aime bien_-.  
Son muscle s'amuse. Moi, je le suis tant bien que mal et ce baiser à quelque chose d'apaisant. De réconfortant.  
Et si je commence à manquer d'air, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête et m'entraine dans mes derniers retranchements.  
Mes mains se posent sur son torse en essayant de le repousser ou pas et juste après ça, sa bouche me lâche lentement… .  
Je garde les yeux fermés, je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut penser mais il va se moquer, je le sais. Il le fait toujours.

**_ Tu rougis toujours autant, Minishiba~**

**_ Je…- je- …Ne me regarde pas.**

Il retire mes mains de mon visage et si j'aperçois de nouveau le sien, il m'embrasse de nouveau.  
Mes doigts raccrochent son torse, le griffe peut-être et je suis sa langue féroce.  
Plaqué contre les casiers, je sens ses mains descendre le long de mes côtes nus pour arriver jusqu'au bord de mon pantalon.  
Je m'entends soupirer contre ses lèvres et après ça, sa bouche attrapa mon cou et me mord.  
Des couinements continuent de m'échapper et sans comprendre le reste de mon uniforme se retrouve à mes chevilles.  
Comment !? Pourquoi !? On…, on ne va pas s'entrainer alors !?

**_ Tu es déjà tout excité alors que je t'ai seulement embrassé. Es-tu donc si impatient !?**

Rougissant au possible, je détourne le visage et saisit quand ses doigts frôlent mon sexe en érection.  
Comment mon boxer a-t-il pu disparaitre sans que je ne le sente !?  
Essayant de m'enfoncer dans le casier, je n'y arrive pas et alors que je tente un regard vers Rin-senpai, je n'aperçois que son sourire sauvage.  
Mordant mon pouce, ses caresses se font plus intenses sur mon membre et des soupirs me prennent.  
Je respire à demi et je peux également sentir un corps s'appuyer contre le mien.  
Il me fait du bien et en même temps, je ne sais pas si c'est un abus de pouvoir ou non. Et puis, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je dois être puni.

**_ Rin-sen-pai~ …hum…, plus vite…**

Ma seule main de libre tient son avant-bras et s'il continue de faire des va-et-vient, je…, je sais que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Il me fait trop d'effet.  
Mes gémissements continuent toujours plus fort et pour les faire taire, pour les étouffer, il m'embrasse de nouveau.  
Sa bouche contre la mienne, j'entoure sa nuque, le resserre fortement.  
Je sais plus où donner de la tête.  
Comme pour me donner contenance, j'essaie d'ouvrir mes paupières et je le vois de tellement près –_l'observe me fixer de ses prunelles sangs_\- que…, qu'immanquablement, je me libère dans sa main.  
Mes yeux restent ouverts alors qu'il casse le baiser et de nouveau, je peux apercevoir son sourire. Enfin quelques secondes à peine puisque je me fais retourner et tombe sur un casier rouge.  
Pourquoi je !? …Hum !

**_ Tu es à croquer Minishiba~ …Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien m'occuper de toi.**

Je sens son index à l'intérieur de moi, il me titille et je me laisse faire.  
J'ai tellement chaud, tellement honte. …Et le pire c'est que…, ce n'est pas la première fois.  
Me cambrant, des mouvements de ciseaux se font dans mon intimité et j'essaie de nouveau de taire mes soupirs en m'étouffant.  
Il s'occupe de moi pendant une éternité et pendant cette petite éternité, j'essaie de gémir le moins possible, du moins de les contenir comme je peux.  
J'entends ma respiration s'entrecouper et se diviser en plusieurs partie, jusqu'à ce que…, ce que je sente quelque chose cogner mes fesses.

**_ Sen-pai~ …han…, att-end…**

Son souffle contre mon oreille me fait frissonner et j'aime tellement cette sensation que j'en oublie de me méfier.  
Son membre entre en moi, il s'immisce lentement et me crispant, je peux sentir de petites morsures et autres baisers le long de ma nuque.  
Sa main sur ma hanche me fait me cambrer davantage et laissant échapper un cri, il s'enfonce complètement dans mon intimité.  
Jusqu'à la garde, il ne bouge plus et moi, je profite de ce contact.  
Cette joie qui se propage en moi quand il me touche est indescriptible alors…, peut-être que je le laisse m'exploiter.

**_ Tu es si chaud… hum, j'aime beaucoup~**

Un coup de reins m'est donné et fermant mes poings, j'essaie de m'habituer à sa présence.  
Ses doigts me tripotent un peu partout, jouent avec ma peau et je frémis. Je gémis de ses à-coups et mes jambes flageolent.  
Cambré à mon maximum, il accélère ses mouvements et moi, je ne fais que suivre tout ça.  
En vrai, je suis simplement entrainé par les gestes de mon senpai, rien d'autre. Il profite du fais que je sois sensible à ses attouchements.

**_ Hum…, sen-pai~ han**

Mon visage se tourne pour l'apercevoir et si ses mains m'agrippent les hanches, sa bouche –_elle_\- m'attrape sans problème.  
Nos langues se mêlent, mon envie augmente et je n'ai plus envie qu'il rompt ce baiser.  
Je veux garder ce contact avec lui. J'pense plus droit en ce moment. J'en veux plus ! Je veux que Rin-senpai continue ses à-coups en moi.  
Qu'il continue de me maltraiter de la sorte.  
Il va-et-vient, accélère ou diminue la cadence et ma tête percute de nouveau le casier face à moi.  
J'ai tellement chaud… .

**_ Han…~ en-core…, sen-pai hn~ **

Son index joue sur ma colonne vertébrale. Je ressens tout au centuple et frissonne de plaisir.  
Sa bouche rejoint de nouveau ma peau brulante alors que l'une de ses mains caresse de nouveau mon sexe en éveil.  
Je gémis deux fois plus, me tortille sous son traitement et sent mes jambes me lâcher.  
Ma respiration n'est plus. J'ai l'impression d'être torturé tellement j'aime et je crois en demander plus. …J'en veux plus !  
Même si mon ventre se noue déjà. Pour une seconde fois… .

**_ Si…, hum ap-pétissant~ …Momo-tarou~**

Quand j'entends mon prénom sortir de sa bouche, je défaille.  
Je m'accroche comme je peux à ce qui se trouve à proximité et pour la seconde fois, je me libère dans la main de mon senpai.  
Mon front contre le casier, ses à-coups se font plus forts et bougeant mes hanches, je le sens se déverser en moi dans un gémissement qu'il laisse trainer à mon oreille.  
Son sexe continue de se mouvoir à l'intérieur de mon intimité mais mes dernières forces m'abandonnent.  
Je suis épuisé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce sport et quand il se retire de mon être, je m'écroule au sol.  
M'asseyant du mieux que je peux, je ferme les yeux et essaie de retrouver une respiration normale.  
Il faut que mon cœur se calme de tout cet engouement.  
Respirant, mes paupières laissent un passage vers la lumière quand je sens un regard me dévisager.  
Et la vue que j'ai me rappelle les actes fraichement terminés.  
Accroupi face à moi, son pantalon est déjà refermé et son visage sourit. …Moins tyranniquement cependant.  
Moi, je cache quelque peu mon visage rougit. C'est embarrassant.

**_ Alors, est-ce que tu t'excuses maintenant d'avoir accouru vers Sosuke !?**

Ses doigts parcours mes cheveux –_tendrement j'ai envie de dire_\- et moi je ne trouve rien de mieux que de bouder.  
…Je fais tout le temps ce genre de chose donc…, je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner.  
Je ne comprends pas sa phrase. Je n'ai pas d'excuse à donner.

**_ J'vais dire à Oni-chan tout ce que tu m'fais subir.**

Il se place à mes côtés, continue de cajoler mes mèches rousses et me laisse m'appuyer contre lui.  
Je ne le comprends pas. Il trouve toujours quelque chose dans mon comportement à corriger.  
Et sa punition est toujours la même. …Les attouchements.

**_ Le capitaine Mikoshiba n'aimerait pas entendre son petit-frère se plaindre dès sa première année de lycée et puis, je ne te force pas si !? Es-tu contre, Momotarou !?**

Son index attrape mon menton pour que nos prunelles entre en contact et je suis complètement subjugué.  
Il a raison, si vraiment j'étais contre, je ne le laisserais pas faire. Mais…, ce n'est pas juste.  
Et puis, il utilise toujours mon prénom dans ce genre de situation.  
Mon ambre cède déjà à ses orbes sangs et perdant le combat, je sens ses lèvres me tomber dessus.  
Il m'embrasse doucement. Et se toucher me ravi.

**_ …Non. **

**_ Voilà qui est réglé. Debout Minishiba, allons aux douches.**

Il m'aide à me mettre debout, se moque de moi et apporte lui-même les serviettes qui nous servirons plus tard.  
Sous l'eau chaude, un fin sourire m'emporte. Caressant mes lèvres tant de fois frôler de mon index, je suis heureux. Heureux d'être touché par ses gestes inconscients.  
Saisissant quelques secondes plus tard, derrière-moi se trouve Rin-senpai entière nu.  
Je crois bien que la piscine n'était qu'un prétexte pour ma punition.  
Je crois bien que, je vais prochainement harceler Sosuke ou juste entrer dans la chambre de mes senpai par erreur.  
Parce que…, parce que je crois bien que ce jeu lui plait à lui aussi.

… .

**_ Gou-san !**

Le regard lumineux, elle est encore plus ravissante que la dernière fois.  
Il est peut-être vrai que je lui ai fait peur mais, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se rencontre elle et moi.

**_ Bonjour, Mikoshiba-kun.**

Et elle me répond en plus. Incroyable… .  
Je souris davantage et la suit alors qu'elle se rend vers son équipe.  
Ils sont rendus dans notre lycée pour une petite compétition amicale et je dois dire que c'est une très bonne idée.  
En plus de pouvoir observer Gou-san dans toute sa splendeur, je vais pouvoir me mesurer à Tachibana-senpai.  
Cette fois-ci, il ne me devancera pas aussi facilement.

**_ Gou-san, est-ce que je peu- !**

**_ Viens ici, Minishiba. …Réunion.**

Un frisson me parcours quand ce bras reconnaissable me traine vers l'arrière.  
Levant la tête pour apercevoir le visage colérique de Rin-senpai, je ne comprends pas. Il n'a parlé d'aucune réunion avant la course.  
C'est injuste, il veut simplement m'éloigner de Gou-san ! Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de mal.  
Continuant d'être trainé et serré contre son torse, je fais le tour de la piscine ainsi et je ne me débat même plus.  
Ça sert à rien, il me rattraperais en un rien de temps.

**_ Attends-toi à une punition sévère, Momotarou. **

Son nez frôle mes mèches rousses qui frémissent sous son souffle !  
Je n'ai absolument rien fait, cette fois ! J'en suis certain.  
Continuant d'être entrainé, je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus que ça à ma faute, qu'on se retrouve face à Sosuke-senpai et Nitori-senpai.  
Ils rient de moi. Je boude dans le bras qui m'enserre toujours et comme par réflexe, je prononce la seule phrase susceptible de m'aider !

**_ A l'aide, Oni-chan !**

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Alors!? ...Quelle sera votre opinion !? 9a m'est venu comme ça et je n'ai rien pu y faire.

**L.**


End file.
